Mi Tigre
by Hebi-Kazechi-10
Summary: It had been four happy years together, and Antonio was more than ready to make love with Quan. Still, the Asian man was unsure and reluctant. Taking advice from his close friends, hopefully Antonio can finally have that special night with the one he loved most. Nothing bad will happen, correct? But just what can make Quan wild? Human!AU - Nyo!Vietnam x Spain. Rated M for smut.
1. Discussions of Love

**Hey there! I was inspired to just write a piece for Valentine's Day, but I wasn't able to finish it. However, I'm still posting the first part after splitting it in half - the story part first, and the smut part second. :)**

**Warning: Human AU, crack pairing, Nyotalia inclusion, implications for smut, some adult topics, Valentine's Day setting  
Pairing: Nyo!Vietnam x Spain**

**Character Guide For Those Who Need It:  
- Quan = Nyo!Vietnam  
- Antonio = Spain  
- Alfred = America  
- Lovino = Romano  
- Lars = Netherlands/Holland  
- Emma = Belgium  
- Francis = France  
- Gilbert = Prussia**

**Several others are mentioned, however they're not so prominent; just name-drops and mentions. ;)**

EDIT:** Due to being alerted, I rewrote a little bit of the first part due to improper Spanish grammar and upon finding out that pig's blood is actually a pretty common thing to eat via the form of black pudding/blood sausage. I apologize if I've offended someone due to my ignorance and lack of acknowledgement. TT7TT**

**Enjoy the first part~**

* * *

"So…you have any plans for tonight, Quan?"

The Vietnamese man in question paused for a minute while still heaving one side of a grand piano. He narrowed his golden eyes, "What kind of a question is that?"

His companion, a younger American guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes behind a clear pair of glasses grinned at him. "Duh! I mean with a fine piece of ass like that?" he moved a bit forward with the piano, prompting Quan to walk backwards. "You _must _have some plans or something!"

This however caused Quan to snap his head up immediately, as he glowered, "Do _not _address Antonio in _that _way. _Ever_. Do it, and I'm knocking this piano back into you, Alfred F Jones. You hear me?"

"Whoa, whoa, sheesh!" Alfred exclaimed as he rolled his eyes. "Loud and clear, dude! But, come on! I ain't the only one who's thinking that that ass of your boyfriend can turn any straight guy 'round-"

"Oh, really?" Quan questioned as his scowl furrowed even deeper on his serious face.

"Yeah, really!" Alfred didn't seem to catch the dark and sinister aura beginning to surround his Asian companion, which prompted him to continue. "I mean, I'm dating Natalya and I admit: that ass is just…" he gave a wolf-whistle that made Quan twitch his left eye. "And there's Francis, too! You do know there's a reason he's all touchy-feely on him, right?"

"Yes," the golden-eyed man responded sourly. "I do know." He shook his head, "Still, they are best friends, and Francis was actually the one who set us both up in the first place. I doubt that he'd try something so scandalous."

The American shrugged, "Hey man, whatever floats your boat." As they continued carrying the piano, Alfred chuckled, "Hell, even your lil' bro seems interested with him!"

Quan froze in the spot, "_Lil'_ bro? Which one?"

Deaf to how cold and demanding the Viet's voice was, Alfred continued on cheerfully, "Well, Leon thinks your boyfriend's got a really nice body underneath the clothes, Yong Soo wants to grope him, and Mei might've mentioned wanting to touch his arms a couple of times." Giving a good-natured laugh and still ignorant to the fact that the dark aura around Quan was growing dangerously larger, the blonde continued, "And they all seem _really _interested in finding out what he looks like without a shirt! Then of course, everyone else joined in, and now a lot of us are wondering what he's like in just a speedo-"

"Too much information," Quan snapped, his left eye now twitching uncontrollably.

Alfred scoffed, "Come on, as if _you _don't think about that! You're the one he's dating after all!"

"I don't think about that at all," the Vietnamese man said sharply.

"Is it because you're still a virgin?"

"Alfred F Jones, mark my words – you _will_ die alone in your not so distant future."

"Hey, no I won't!" protested the blonde. "I'm the hero, man! The hero always gets the girl in the end!" however after a little pause, Alfred shook his head and stated, "The hero _always _gets the _awesome love interest_ in the end!"

Quan rolled his eyes at the younger man's hero talk – a very typical thing to hear about. He really needed to lay off the comics. "Whatever," he scoffed. "I honestly don't care about what you or others think or feel of Antonio and me." He added to himself in a firm thought, _'What matters most is our feelings are genuine, and we are very much aware of that.'_

Still, it _was _Valentine's Day. When he woke up and came downstairs for some breakfast, he was greeted by a warm smile and a cheerful voice that greeted, "_Buenos dias_, _mi amor_!" as well as a smooch on the cheek. His Spanish boyfriend of four years had risen earlier than him, and had cooked a spectacular breakfast for the both of them. During breakfast, Antonio was chatting up a storm as he hugged him from behind and glanced down at the newspaper that Quan was reading. Though he was irritated with the green-eyed brunette's constant chatter the first time they met back in high school, Quan grew accustomed to it, and even found that he loved hearing the sound of the Spaniard's sweet voice.

Before he left to work, Quan was hugged tightly and another kiss planted onto his cheek before Antonio chirped, "I'll see you soon, _mi querido_!"

As the Vietnamese man continued to carry the piano up the stairs with his rather obnoxious American companion, he began to wonder about the bases he hadn't reached yet. It was a stupid thing that Alfred and his denser or more hormonal friends wouldn't shut up about, so sadly, Quan was forced to listen to it for a bit, and promptly felt uncomfortable by the end of it. It was something apparently called _'the bases of dating/relationships' _or something among the lines of such. Truly, it was rather stupid in Quan's opinion – to sum it all up, the four bases were as followed: French, feel, finger and fuck. It seriously made the Vietnamese man disgusted when he thought about it: because he was certain that _that _wasn't how a relationship should even work. He was just glad that Alfred hadn't mentioned it yet.

"What base have you reached with Antonio, anyway?"

Spoke too soon…

"You still follow that bunch of crap?" Quan asked, totally unimpressed. "Never mind trust, mutual respect and commitment in a relationship, right Jones?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Dude, that's _not_ what I meant! Damn, you're so uptight sometimes, I swear! I still wonder how you were even able to snagAntonio in the first place."

Quan blinked at that last part of the American's sentence, but he simply shrugged as he sighed a little, "To be honest…I don't really know how myself…"

To describe him in just one word, the word _beautiful _would always pop right into Quan's mind. Cheesy and unoriginal, the Viet knew, however that seriously _was _how he could perfectly describe someone like Antonio.

The Spaniard was shorter than him by a few centimetres or so, but he was well-toned: a body befitting that of a piece of fine art that was preserved and crafted to perfection – to be more specific, a statue from the Renaissance that would take years to construct with delicate care. His face was sculpted with a full pair of rosy lips, natural lashes, and sparkling eyes so green, that the grass around appeared plain in comparison. His shoulders were broad, and he had a slender waist with finely curved hips, as well as the outline of a perfect posterior. His legs were also slim and long with fine hairs. His skin painted by the sun's kisses, and messy waves and curls of mocha-coloured hair.

Add to that a gorgeous laugh, a melting voice, a sweet disposition, and a gentle and sincere demeanour with a touch of naïveté, and you're left with beauty personified.

Of course as a result, Quan tended to feel highly insecure at times as he still couldn't believe his luck that Antonio would find interest in _him _of all people. The Vietnamese man was no stick, however he was otherwise quite plain in terms of appearance – he had dark hair, sharp eyes, thin eyebrows, and large hands with spindly fingers while his legs were a bit more muscled particularly at his calves. He also wasn't the warmest person to be around. He tended to be strict and serious almost all the time, and he seldom smiled.

Yet, it was quite funny to see everyone's reactions when Antonio proudly declared that they were together.

Still, Quan couldn't help but think; he wasn't sure if the Spaniard had ever had sex before, but the thought of it made him really uncomfortable…yet, there was a touch of curiosity that dabbled in his brain at the notion. After all – he and Antonio were no longer children, and they've been together for a good amount of time now. Also, someone who craved physical affection along with the meaningful words and actions as Antonio, the Vietnamese man seemed less disturbed about the idea, and he was becoming more curious…

_'No!'_ he snapped in his head, mentally slapping himself. _'I can't be thinking of that now of all times! I know it's Valentine's Day, but…_no_. Just…_no_…'_

"You don't look so good, dude. How 'bout after we lift up this piano, we go get some burgers?"

* * *

"Any plans for the both of you tonight?"

Antonio chuckled when the Belgian woman leaned eagerly forward on the counter, her lime green eyes twinkling. The Spaniard shrugged a shoulder, "To be honest, Quan is quite busy with delivering some _really _heavy stuff. I don't know if we'd have enough time to go out tonight, which is a really big shame."

"So…while your pho bastard boyfriend goes out to work his ass off, your own ass is staying here at home cooking?" an Italian with a wild curl sticking out from his right asked, a bit incredulous. "What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Beats me," this time a tall Dutchman with spiky, blonde hair shrugged a shoulder as he huffed on a long, stylish pipe. "I'm still stumped on how you were able to land someone like him."

"What's that supposed to mean, Lars?" questioned Antonio, though he sounded more genuinely curious than offended by the blonde man's tone of voice. He was stirring a huge, simmering pot while having the conversation with his friends.

Lars leaned back on the stuffed couch a bit more as he blew some smoke out: the billowing white wisps spiraling slowly upwards. "Well, the guy's really hard-working for one thing," responded the Dutchman dully. "This house is his, right? You either need a job that pays a lot, or do one for a good number of years to pay off a nice one like this. He works as an artisan, carpenter, or something like that, correct?"

"_Sí_," Antonio nodded, now smiling fondly at some of the manually crafted glass statuettes on the table nearby. "He's _very _good at what he does."

"That's one point," Lars snorted. "Two; the guy's got a brain on him."

"_Qué_?" the Spaniard blinked and his mind drew on a blank upon hearing the spiky-headed blonde's words. However, after a little moment to think, he protested, "H-hey! Come on! That's mean!"

"Ain't our fault that you're thick as fuck," the Italian scoffed. "I'm still amazed that guy hasn't snapped at you for being such a clueless _idiota _at times."

"Lovi, come on!" Antonio pouted. "I know I'm not the smartest, but I'm not _that _dense, right?"

"You seriously want Lovino and me to answer that?"

"Aww, _mi amigos_, come on!"

"_Anyway_!" the Belgian woman raised her voice so the subject would be moved on. She cleared her throat, "What are you cooking anyway, Antonio? It doesn't look like something you typically make, but it smells _really _good." She sniffed the delectable aroma, and gave a dreamy sigh.

"I'm glad it does smell nice!" Antonio beamed. "It's a dish from his home country."

"Since when did you cook Vietnamese dishes?" Lars questioned as he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I found a recipe book on the shelf," explained Antonio as he continued to stir a bit more. "It was primarily written in English, but there are a few scribbles and notes I can't read that are pretty much in Vietnamese. I thought, _'Hey, why not? It's Valentine's Day, and Quan must be working really hard, so I'll try and make him a dish from his home country!'_ Just a little surprise for him."

"I'm sure he's going to love it!" Emma gave a thumbs-up.

"I hope so," said Antonio hopefully. "I mean, it smells good, and the taste is nice to me, but I'm still not sure if he's going to love it."

"What's in it, anyway?"

"Well, the recipe says that the main ingredients are tomatoes, shrimp paste, crab, meat, rice vermicelli, but there are notes at the side about water spinach stems, shredded banana flower, annatto seeds and congealed pig's blood."

"Pig's blood?" Lars arched both eyebrows while Lovino wrinkled his nose. "Sounds more like you're making a _bloedworst_…"

"Kinda reminds me of _morcilla_ _de Burgos_," Antonio remarked with a sheepish laugh. "It's interesting to know he eats this, too. I remember when Quan still tried eating rabbit meat when we went to eat paella at that restaurant one time."

"I remember you telling me that!" giggled Emma. "He said he couldn't help but be reminded of Mei's pet rabbit, Wonrei, so he felt a bit disturbed about it. He didn't mind eating the snails, though."

"I honestly can't blame him," remarked Lars solemnly. "What kind of monster eats _rabbit _meat?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Get the hell over it, pipe bastard." He narrowed his hazel eyes, "Still…there are tomatoes in it…hmm…but seriously of all recipes, you pick the one with _pig's blood_? You're romantic as fuck..."

"Wanna try some, Lovi?" Antonio asked as he held up a spoon with some of the red broth.

"Chigi! No, I don't! Get that away from me!" shrieked the Italian as he almost fell off from his chair. However, while Antonio and Emma were laughing lightly and even Lars gave a smirk, the doorbell's ringing chimed along in the air. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Can one of you please get it?" asked Antonio as he gestured towards his pot.

Emma nodded, "Sure thing!" she leaped off her chair and floated to the front door. Opening it wide, she beamed widely at the two men who faced across from her, "Gil, Francis! How are you two?"

"Ahh, _bonjour_, _mademoiselle _Emma!" Francis greeted warmly as he embraced the Belgian woman. "How are you?"

After the blonde woman responded fine in a chirpy voice, the other man, an albino with a big smirk, also greeted her in a pretty upbeat voice, "_Guten tag_, Emma! The awesome Gilbert is here! Are the lovebirds in their nest?"

"Actually, Quan's still out," Emma answered back with a giggle.

"I smell something awesome, though," Gilbert's grin grew wider. "And it's coming from the kitchen!" he immediately made his way and boomed, "What smells so awesome in here!"

Antonio laughed at seeing one of his best friends, "_Hola_, Gil, _mi amigo_!" he gestured at the pot that the Prussian albino came closer to eagerly. "I'm cooking dinner for Quan and me tonight!"

"_Mein Gott_, Toni, it smells awesome," Gilbert inhaled the scent before giving a dreamy sigh. "What is it?"

"Pig's blood," replied Lars flatly.

"It's a Vietnamese dish," beamed Antonio. "It's Valentine's Day after all, so I figured why not? He's working really hard right now at the moment, and I think it's only fair that he comes home and feels nice, don't you?"

"I know the taste will be exceptional, _Antoine_," said Francis, though he looked unsure. "Still, of all recipes for your lover, you pick the one that contains blood?"

"Reminds me of _Blutwurst_," Gilbert licked his lips. "It smells awesome, and there's far weirder shit that's been eaten, anyway!"

"How weird are we talking?" Emma asked, genuinely curious while Lars rolled his eyes from the couch.

"I've tried kangaroo meat when I came to Australia before."

"_Anyway_!" Francis spoke up. He cleared his throat, and this time, a smile was spread out on his face; previously replacing the disgruntled expression, "I think it is sweet that you are cooking something from _monsieur _Quan's home country for this Valentine's Day." He heaved a dramatic sigh, "Oh, how I wish for somebody to bestow such a meal onto with my fine gourmet taste!"

"Yeah, yeah, Francy-pants," Gilbert waved a hand dismissively as he made a grab for the ladle that Antonio was holding. "Let me try some of that!" taking a little taste, the Prussian grinned at the slightly salty, yet filling texture that spread out on his tongue. "This is awesome!" he declared as he took another spoonful. "You're seriously missing out by being a priss, Francis!"

"_Mi amigo_, that's enough!" Antonio exclaimed as he yanked the ladle away from Gilbert. "There won't be enough for Quan and I left!"

While Gilbert protested, Francis spoke up again, "By the way, _Antoine_. I was wondering; how is the relationship between you and Quan?"

"_Qué_?" Antonio re-stirred the contents of the pot again. "The relationship between Quan and me? Well, we're doing amazingly!" here, his face seemed to go even brighter than before as he spoke with extreme fondness. "He's so sweet, and though he may be silent at times to other people, he's completely open to me! He talks to me, and it's so adorable when he becomes shy; his cheeks becomes as red as a tomato when I kiss him! It's so cute-!"

"That sounds fine and dandy and shit," Gilbert spoke up, chuckling at his brunette friend's gushing. "But I think what Francis is implying is how _far _has the relationship between the two of you gotten?"

"Huh?" this time, the Spaniard tilted his head. "How far?"

"How far have you both gone down in the relationship?"

"But…I don't know what you mean by that?"

"That pho bastard must have the patience of a freaking saint or something!" snapped Lovino, looking frustrated. "Because now _I'm _ready to break up with you!"

"Eh? But what'd I do?" asked Antonio, bewildered.

"Toni, have you screwed the guy or not?" Lars questioned in his drawling voice above the uproar and laughter. "Just answer that; yes or no. Have you both fucked, has he entered you – have you both had sex? I can't go any simpler than that."

Following after the Dutchman's words, a rather awkward silence rung about in the air as everyone fixated their gaze first on him, then after several seconds, fixed it upon Antonio who was staring in confusion at the spiky-headed blonde. However, after the words processed in his mind, the Spaniard gave a little gasp before his cheeks suddenly exploded into a rosy red. "O-oh…!" he awkwardly cleared his throat before taking a deep breath. "Well…"

"Have you?"

"No…" responded Antonio in a quiet sigh. Everyone else could clearly detect the disappointment that was traced there.

"You don't sound too happy about that," noted Emma as she gave a little frown.

"Hold on, you _want _to fuck him?" Lovino asked as he arched his eyebrows. Scarily enough, he seemed surprisingly interested, though.

Antonio's blush deepened even more upon the choice of words the Italian spouted. "Lovi!" he scolded. "Don't say such things! It's embarrassing!"

"Spare me your damn sermon!" said the Italian, now irritated again. "You're not my mother, asshole!"

"But _mademoiselle _Emma has a point," remarked Francis, intrigued. "You _do _sound quite dissatisfied with that. Is what Lovino said correct? You _want _to have sex with _monsieur _Quan?"

After licking his lips, Antonio heaved a sigh before turning off the stove once the contents inside the pot looked very well complete. He placed his ladle down and turned to face them all. "Okay, _sí_," he admitted with his emerald eyes travelling to the tiled floor. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I do want to…you know…do it with him. At least on today on Valentine's Day." He blushed a little, feeling rather self-conscious, "I-I know it sounds dumb, but…"

"_Mon dieu_!" Francis gave a dramatic gasp. "That is not dumb at all! It is perfectly normal for a man wanting to make love with somebody they genuinely love with all their heart on such a joyous occasion such as this!"

"Yeah, Toni!" agreed Emma. "There's nothing wrong with that! Mathias and I did that last Valentine's – it was great!"

"You did _what _with _who _now?" Lars glowered, snapping his head up.

"Nothing!"

"Look, Toni," Gilbert spoke up as he placed a fist on his hip. "There's nothing wrong with that; you've both been together for what? Four years? It's perfectly normal wanting to have sex with him; he _is_ pretty chaste."

"You can't blame the pho bastard for being chaste, though," surprisingly, it was Lovino who spoke up. "He's from a _really_ traditional family – so he's into the whole sex after marriage thing."

"Much like you, eh, Lovi?" Gilbert smirked.

"Better than being a whore," snorted Lovino.

The albino chuckled, "Nice counter there." He and the Italian suddenly bumped fists albeit the latter seemed a bit reluctant at first.

"Then again, he's already gone against his traditions," Lars said tonelessly as he twirled his pipe. "Didn't his mother throw a huge fit when he brought you to his family's house, and came out?"

"_Sí_, yes," Antonio nodded as he flushed this time due to the memory. "She was _really _angry with him when he told her that he had no interest in the arranged marriage that was occurring, and she yelled at me, too." He shuffled a little uncomfortably in his spot, "I…to be honest, I was really scared – she was holding a butcher's knife for one thing, and she was screaming so loudly at Quan as well. And…" he bit his bottom lip. "What she said was really hurtful, too…"

Sensing that they were all emerging _very _deep water, Francis spoke up quickly on behalf of everyone else, "Well, fear not! That is the past, _non_? And you and Quan have your happy ending now! You're both living together in perfect harmony like a married couple, and are very much in love with each other! Now…" his face pulled down to a serious expression while his baby blues burned keenly. "Back to business. You want to make love with _monsieur_ Quan, correct?"

"_S-sí_!" replied Antonio, a little shocked at how seriously Francis was making the whole thing. "I do."

"Well, making him a meal from home is a good start," said Francis. "My question though, is have you ever _tried _to make love with him before?"

"Well…" Antonio found himself blushing again. "We've already gone past kissing – we've made out a couple of times, and…that's when it stops."

"What stops?" inquired Lovino. "What the hell do you do?"

"Umm…" Antonio scratched his head. "I start running my hands down his body to his pants or shorts, and that's when he stops and tells me that he doesn't want to do it. I don't want him to be uncomfortable, scared or upset at me, so I stopped there."

"Hmm…" Francis rubbed his chin. "Well, it sounds like in order for the both of you to engage, _he _must be the one to initiate it. Have you ever tried to…shall we say? _Turn _him on?"

His face now that of a tomato, Antonio nodded his head a little, "_Sí_. I've tried."

"What have you tried?" inquired Emma.

"Well," Antonio scratched his head as a slight scowl formed on his face while he tried to think. "I've been thinking of trying to wear, you know, less clothing a few times, but I remembered that his mother said…_really _mean comments about modesty when it concerned me, and so I decided against it to prove to her that-"

"Well, fuck his mother!" snapped Gilbert. "I'm pretty sure Quan wants nothing to do with her after that incident; he chose you over her, right? You've been living together for a hell of a long time! You want in his pants, _ja_? Just dress yourself up as a topless bunny boy waiter or something, and serve him his Vietnamese chow when he comes home!"

"That _does_ sound like a good idea," Francis mused as he scratched his chin. "I'm impressed you were able to think of something like that, _monsieur _Gilbert."

"Hey, I may not be the most romantic of guys," Gilbert stated matter-of-factly. "But I _do _know the rule of sexy."

"Really?" Antonio's grass green eyes widened. "So…if I do that – go and dress up as a shirtless waiter, Quan would make a move on me and we can do it?"

"Don't see why not," Lars remarked as he heaved on his pipe again. The grey smoke causing Lovino, Emma and Francis to hack and gag from where they were. "It'll somewhat involve a bunny – who doesn't like bunnies?"

"Maybe also when you serve him the food, you feed him it, too!" piped up Emma excitedly after recovering from her brother's smoking. She grinned like the Cheshire cat, "I'm sure he'll love that!"

Antonio smiled fondly, "I do love feeding him at times. He gets embarrassed when I do it, but it's so-"

"Cute, yeah we already know," Lovino sighed tiredly. "Your pho bastard boyfriend is cute as fuck – we know, we know, we know…" He then cleared his throat, "But in all seriousness, I think this plan _could _actually be pulled off. And the tomato bastard _might _be able to finally get lucky tonight." He then leaned back on his chair, "But, I think there is one more thing you can do while conducting that shit, too,"

"R-really?" Antonio asked, bewildered. His Italian cousin actually _had _some advice on the matter? "What is it, then, Lovi?"

"No doubt wearing a skimpy outfit and flashing a shit load of skin would be able to work on most dicks," Lovino remarked. "However, we're not really talking of a normal dick here, are we? We're talking about _pho bastard _of all people! But, he seems to have a weak spot for you, which I still don't know as to why the fuck he would in the first place. I do think that if you're able to sweet-talk with him, and call him stuff, he might get turned on with that."

"Oh, I see!" Antonio nodded in understanding. "But…what do I call him?"

"Something that's not rude for one thing," Lars drawled as he let out a puff on his pipe. "Or an innuendo – he's not stupid like you."

Antonio cried, "That's really, _really_ mean!"

However, he was ignored as Lovino snickered and the Dutchman continued while rubbing his chin, "Hmm…this is actually pretty hard…"

"What time is he coming home, _mon ami_?" questioned Francis. "What time?"

Antonio peered up at the clock and exclaimed, "Oh! He'll be home in about half an hour!" He then smoothed out his yellow apron and ran a hand through his mocha-coloured locks, "So, should I get ready, then?"

"The only thing you _can _get ready with is the table and the food," said Lars. "You're barely going to wear anything, anyway."

Still, it didn't hurt Francis, Gilbert and Lovino to hurriedly usher Antonio upstairs into the room he shared with Quan while Emma convinced her brother to heave his butt off the couch and help her prepare the table. Inside the room upstairs, Gilbert whistled, "I'm still in awe that the two of you haven't screwed yet – you have a nice, large bed, and a great view of the beach, too!"

"Hopefully if our plan is successful, _Antoine_ can finally have that opportunity of making love with his beloved tonight!" Francis was opening the wardrobe, and began yanking at clothes inside. He rubbed his chin again as he called over his shoulder, "You should strip while I'm looking for what to give you to wear for tonight."

"Why the hell are you even scrutinizing that?" demanded Lovino as Antonio began to comply by removing his apron. "He's going to wear almost nothing!" he was silenced when Francis threw out what appeared to be a black cloth and a bow-tie to match; the bow-tie smacking right into the Italian's face. During this, Antonio had succeeded in yanking his red shirt off, and removed his belt before peeling his jeans down his legs.

All while the Italian raised a screeching, spitting storm of profanities.

* * *

Quan was grumbling in his car as he drove home – obviously in a rather foul mood. It was all Alfred's fault, anyway – the stupid American _really _didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut, and mind his own damn business. The Vietnamese man's grip was tight on the steering well as he braked harshly at a red light; glaring up at it with his glowering golden orbs. Rubbing his temple as he exhaled, he tried to calm himself down – there was no way he wanted Antonio to see him stressed out and angry over something so dumb. The smiling Spaniard tended to dote and worry a lot whenever Quan was exhausted or frustrated, and though the Asian found that notion really sweet, he really didn't like being the cause of making the green-eyed brunette so concerned.

Once the traffic light reached green, Quan drove past while all the while, unable to keep certain thoughts out of his head.

Certain thoughts that were rather…_erotic _in nature.

Again, it was all Alfred's fault. The American thought it interesting to spout out a bunch of random things in concern to Antonio, and it _really _pissed Quan off a lot. The dark-haired Asian hated how the blonde was speaking so casually of his beloved in that way and how apparently a bunch of others viewed him – as if he were some fresh piece of meat out for display. Strangely, while Alfred rattled on some suggestions on what Antonio would look like in such situations – one involving bunny ears, the Vietnamese man was horrified to discover that the thought of the coffee-haired Spaniard in such descriptive positions and being scantily clad made strange tremors run down his spine, and slowly creep down to his nether regions.

_'Damn you, Alfred F Jones.'_

Once he reached the driveway and took the keys out from the ignition, Quan slammed the door with such force, that it boomed around the neighbourhood; even scaring a couple who were just innocently walking by while holding hands. Still, the Asian cared not – he just wanted to go home and spend some nice, quality time with the person he loved the most – his company would definitely calm his weary figure. Before he unlocked his front door, he reassured himself over and over again that things would be fine – these thoughts were normal, and would eventually subside, right? And besides, it's not like Antonio wanted this to happen, either. It's a curious thought, but the Viet wasn't really sure if he still wanted to go through with that – it may have already been four years for the two of them together, but still…

"I'm home," he called out before shutting the door behind him.

"I'm here, _mi amor_~" Antonio's warm voice rung down the hallway. Quan noticed at this point that the house was void of any light except for what appeared to be dim glowing that came from the dining room. There was also the aroma of something that smelled wonderful and familiar that uplifted his spirit. Extremely curious, he quickly sauntered down the hallway to see what it was…

…and promptly almost got a heart attack.

* * *

**Ends here for now because I'm still working on the second half - I kid you not, that it was 20 pages on Word, and it still wasn't even finished yet! XD**

**The second part _will _have smut, so there's a little heads-up to you before I post it up. =^^=**

**Peace out!  
- Hebi-Kazechi-10**


	2. The Tiger Leaps and Roars

**Heya guys! Back, and I've finally completed the second part! :D read to find out just _what_ exactly almost gave Quan a heart attack from the last chapter. XD**

Mighty Agamemnon: **Thank you! I'm a lover of rare pairings, and these two are actually my yaoi OTP. ;D that's what makes the pairing appeal to me - that Quan is more awkward, quiet, cold and shy, while Antonio is outgoing, warm and bright: the personality dynamics are different, and yet they meld well together. :D I try hard to imagine the scenario playing out without anyone being OOC. XD oh, really? 0w0 I honestly didn't know that, but I'll make changes to Part 1 because of that. Ahh, so Spain really does have Black Pudding/Blood Sausage, too? Looks like I'll have to change certain things since after research, Belgium, Netherlands and Italy actually have them, as well. XD**

**Warning: Human!AU, Nyotalia inclusion, crack pairing, yaoi smut - boy x boy, second time writing smut, uke!Spain**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

The room was dimly lit with only a few candles that were flickering on the dining table, and there were a large amount of roses decorated on it, as well. A lamp was also lit low to add another sort of entrancing glow, however these things weren't what caused the golden-eyed Asian's jaw to drop and his eyes to boggle.

No, it was how his love presented himself.

Antonio was barely wearing anything – he was almost practically nude. He had what appeared to be a black cloth over his lower regions, and a matching bow-tie around his neck. Strangely, he also had a pair of bunny ears that consisted of black fur with pink insides, and he had on some black slippers. "_Mi querido_, I'm so glad you're home~!" Antonio bound forward to wrap his arms around his neck, and sweetly kissed his cheeks before stepping back and smiling in that cheery way of his. "You must be hungry! Come, take a seat!"

Due to Quan's mind still being frozen on what was happening right now, the Spaniard was able to seat him down before going to the pot. He came back after pouring the contents in a bowl. The Vietnamese man blinked as he tried to regain his composure when that lovely scent tickled his nose again. Now recalling what that scent was, Quan remarked, "_Bún riêu_?"

"_¡Sí_, _sí_!" piped up Antonio, who looked delighted. "That! I was trying to cook that for you!" he came forward with some wine glasses, too. Placing it down, he smiled sincerely, "I wanted to cook you something from your home because it's Valentine's Day, and you deserve to be pampered. You work really hard, _mi amor_~"

Quan gave another blink. Rubbing the back of his head a little sheepishly, he cleared his throat, "T-thank you…" he inwardly cursed at his sudden stutter as he averted his eyes away from the Spaniard. "That really means a lot…"

Antonio simply gave a chuckle before getting up to grab a bottle of wine from one of the cupboards. During this, when he stretched upward to reach, Quan's eyes couldn't help but dart around and ghost over the Spaniard's lithe figure. At the back, Antonio wasn't wearing anything to cover his behind, so the Vietnamese man could had a perfectly clear view of a rather pronounced and round pair of buns.

When Antonio was successful in gaining the bottle, Quan quickly darted his eyes away; harshly cursing himself inwardly the whole time for even peeping in the first place. _'I am _not _a damn lech,' _he thought to himself angrily. _'What on earth is _wrong _with me?!' _He still accepted a glass, though – the crimson contents of the red wine sloshing inside before he sipped and the tart flavour filled his mouth. Still, the smell of the dish seemed to keep him sane from what was happening right now – it truly _did _smell delectable, and he was all the more motivated to try it since it was his beloved who made it. He was about to pick up his spoon to start eating, when Antonio shook his head – a hand actually on top of Quan's when he tried to grab the utensil.

"Today is Valentine's Day, _mi hermoso_," the Spaniard said, white smile still present. "Allow me~"

Quan felt his stomach tighten as his heart skipped a beat. "I can feed myself," he murmured in a low voice, feeling his face starting to take heat when Antonio dipped the spoon in the broth, and brought it close to his lips.

Antonio gave a little pout, "Can't I feed the one I love on the day that celebrates love?"

That, and the expression on the green-eyed brunette's face just made Quan heave a sigh. "Fine, fine…" he shrugged a shoulder before leaning slightly forward and parted his lips; prompting Antonio to bring the spoon forward. At once, when the dark-haired Asian tasted the dish, he could feel his whole body start to tingle with warmth as a salty texture spread out on his tongue, and he felt a slight bitterness and sweetness that followed. His eyes widened a little, which caused Antonio to fidget nervously in his own chair.

"So…how is it?" asked Antonio anxiously. He worked hard cooking that dish, and he prayed that Quan liked it.

"It's amazing," Quan cracked a small yet sincere smile in the Spaniard's direction as he gave him a thumbs-up.

Naturally, this made Antonio absolutely ecstatic. He continued feeding him dinner with much enthusiasm while engaging in conversation with him. "So, how was work?" he inquired.

Remembering Alfred and his irritating manner, Quan quickly squashed everything down – especially considering Antonio right beside him with barely much clothing on. _'And as a bunny waiter, no less…'_ he added to himself in an afterthought. Still, he nodded; not wanting Antonio to get worried, "It's going fine. Alfred was being a nuisance spouting his typical hero nonsense, but that's how he always is. We finished transporting Ms Rosaliese's grand piano, at least."

"_Muy bueno_!" Antonio beamed as he dipped the spoon in again. "I expect nothing less from _¡mi tesero_!"

Throughout their relationship, Quan was aware that Antonio loved addressing him with sweet little names in his home tongue. Not a speaker of Spanish, the Vietnamese man had questioned him about them before, to which Antonio would respond in English before repeating it. Ever since then, Quan kept that memory fresh so he could recall and know just _what _Antonio was referring to him as. In this case, _'mi tesero'_ meant _'my treasure'_. Quan couldn't help but blush – his cheeks tinged with cherry red as he quietly sipped some more wine. Antonio himself meanwhile could see that Quan seemed quite relaxed and content, which was a good thing. However, it seemed the Asian was far from turned on; given his reaction was the same save for when he first came and laid eyes on him. Still, the night was young, and the Spaniard knew that despite his silent appearance, the Viet seemed happy when referred to in a sweet way.

"Why _are _you wearing such clothing, anyway?"

The Spaniard laughed heartily, "Well, why not?"

"You could catch a cold, you know."

"That's okay! Because I know that _mi corazón _would look after me well~"

_'My heart…' _Quan thought to himself as he felt his own thump in his chest a bit while his face grew hotter. _'In this case…my darling or my sweetheart…'_ the golden-eyed Asian was never good when it came to sentimental words – not that he had a lovely, lilting voice that he could melt anyone with, anyway. There was no longer anymore _bún riêu _left in the bowl, but Quan didn't mind – he felt immensely satisfied from it; the fact that Antonio cooked it for him, and even fed him with it, seemed to fill him up even more.

Seeing that the Vietnamese man appeared more content and relaxed, Antonio added, "It's from Francis. Do you like it?"

_'Francis?' _the dark-haired Asian man perked up from the name. '_Why am I not surprised…'_ hearing that though, Quan's surprised expression pulled down to a dark scowl in only a matter of seconds. His eyebrows knitted together, and his golden gaze grew glassy as he glowered into the red wine. The contents of his stomach churning unpleasantly at the thought of someone else watching the naïve Spaniard change into such an outfit burned brightly in his mind.

_'_¡Ay_! He looks __pissed!'_ Antonio thought to himself, a little frantic. _'I shouldn't have said that! That wasn't supposed to happen!' _licking his lips, he quickly plastered a smile on his face as he chirped, "How about we watch a movie, now? I'm sure a movie sounds nice, _sí_, _¿mi cielo_?"

Quan blinked back to reality when Antonio's warm voice flowed through his ears. He stared at the brunette for a moment before apologizing, "S-sorry…I was just...thinking for a bit." He then arched an eyebrow, "_Cielo_? What does this nickname mean?"

Antonio couldn't help but giggle at the Viet's pronunciation – it sounded a little sharp on the first syllable, but it was very funny in a good way. He responded pleasantly, "My heaven; but it's like _mi corazón _in this context~"

Hearing that just made Quan's whole face set alight again; his scowl immediately disappearing. He covered at his burning face as his stomach leapt up again, while his heart continued to pick up speed. He turned his head away – looking at Antonio with the way he smiled so stunningly and how his voice was warm and welcoming - not to mention his clothing choice for tonight – was quite a lot to still take in. "Y-yeah," damn stutter. "A movie sounds nice. You can pick, if you'd like…"

Watching it with a practically almost naked Spaniard was a rather…strange experience for Quan, to say the least. At first, the golden-eyed man sat down and tried to tell Antonio to put on a shirt or a jacket, but much to his horror, his voice grew weak; rendering it useless as it hitched into his throat when he gazed right at him – Antonio's sculpted, sun-kissed body in full view rendering him speechless. Giving up, however he could feel a great amount of warmth lie against him as Antonio pressed himself close – his head resting right on Quan's shoulder as he snuggled close with his arms wrapped around the Viet's torso.

Quan almost spat from the rabbit ears brushing his mouth, though.

"Oh! _¡Lo siento mucho_!" exclaimed Antonio as he sat up a bit. _'Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea…'_ he thought to himself a little disappointed as he pulled off the rabbit ears and placed them on the glass table. Quan reacted, but it was far from what he expected - he seemed so awkward and tense now. It looked like cooking wasn't enough to even make him less nervous.

"I-it's fine!" Quan coughed before adjusting his position on the couch. He placed his arm up; prompting the brunette to snuggle back in his previous position. "Don't worry about it."

While the movie continued to play, Antonio carefully looked up at the golden-eyed Asian, whose honey orbs were focused intently right on the screen. A strong arm wrapped around the Spaniard's waist, he heaved a little sigh as something unpleasantly crawled in his stomach, which he assumed was guilt. _'This really _was _a bad idea…'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm being selfish. I _want _to do it with him but he doesn't want to do it right now. I shouldn't be forcing him. It takes two to tango, after all…'_

Noticing the lack of sound coming from his beloved, Quan narrowed his eyes; he could see that Antonio seemed bothered with something, and he didn't like that at all. "Antonio," he murmured. "I don't like that expression on your face. What's wrong?"

"Oh?" the mocha-haired man however quickly covered up his thoughts with a merry laugh. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong, _¡mi hermoso_! I'm just tired, is all!" he sighed again as he pressed himself closer to the strong body near him. "I'm just really happy that you came home safe and sound." He truly was happy that Quan had praised his cooking, and wasn't snapping at him for wearing such an attire. Nor was he in the hospital or some freak accident. _'After we watch this movie, I'll go and change,' _he decided. _'Then we can watch another movie together. I'm just making him _really _uncomfortable, and I don't want him that way.'_

Quan didn't really buy it, however much like himself, when Antonio didn't want to express himself, it was best not to force him. Unlike the Viet, the Spaniard could easily confess what was bothering him if you gave him some time to collect himself first. _'Much better than what I can do,'_ the Asian mused to himself.

What Antonio _didn't _know was that Quan was simply focusing on the movie so that his attention would divert away from the strange feelings and sensations that were now coursing through his entire body.

Sadly, throughout the whole movie, Quan began to feel weirder and weirder. Whenever Antonio shuffled a bit in his spot, the Vietnamese man could feel his fingers brush against the band and _almost _ghost over the soft and smooth skin of his posterior. The more Antonio moved around and nestled himself closer to his being, the more Quan found himself starting to tense as his stomach churned over again. His heart was picking up, and for every rub between their bodies, a surge of electricity shot through his nerves, and crept down his body until they seized at his vital regions. More heat also spread out on his face and soon reached his ears. Pretty soon, much to his dread, he could feel himself suddenly go harder and harder to the point that it was starting to become a bit painful as some sweat popped out from his forehead. _'This is getting bad…'_ he thought to himself as his eyes darted downwards. He was horrified to see a slight bulge already form – poking upwards. _'Damn it!'_

Feeling his partner's body grow rigid, Antonio sat up again to look at the Vietnamese man. "Quan, are you alright, ¿_mi tigre_?" he questioned in concern.

Suddenly, Quan's whole body seemed to freeze upon the last two words that tumbled out from Antonio's rosy lips. Blinking furiously, he craned his head before spluttering out, "W-what…what did you just call me?"

"_Mi tigre_," Antonio repeated clearly, now a little worried as he came closer to press his hand to the Asian's forehead. "My tiger. _¡Ay Dios mio_! You're burning up!"

_'Tiger…?!'_

For some strange reason, being called that…it invoked a _powerful_ reaction that made his body shudder. The other names before were sweet and endearing, however there was something about this one in particular that was just…so different. It _really _made a pit of fire erupt on Quan's face, while the strange sensation that he felt before roll down on his lower regions. Naturally, this caused him to lean forward, with his arms crossed over himself – his body hunched over so that Antonio wouldn't spot his now obvious erection.

"Quan! Are you alright?" Antonio asked in alarm as he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, too. "Are you sick?!" with the lack of words, and how the Viet was gritting his teeth harshly, the Spaniard exclaimed, "_¡¿__Mi tigre_, what's wrong?!"

_'Don't call me that, stop calling me that; I can't control it any longer if you continue to—'_

"Hang on, I'll go and get you some water! Just hang in there, _¡__mi tigre_!"

_'Damn it…!'_

However, as Antonio got up to retrieve the glass of water, he felt something hard latch around his wrist, stopping him. Whipping his head around, he was highly astonished to see that Quan had his head lowered down a lot; his golden eyes hidden behind his dark bangs. "Don't…" he rasped out in a slight wheeze. "Don't go anywhere…"

Astonished, the sun-kissed brunette blinked, however he shook his head as he exclaimed, "But you don't look so good! I don't want you to be sick! Just relax, and let me go get you some water, and-" but before he could finish his sentence, he was yanked inward towards the Asian man, and a pair of warm, soft lips smashed against his own.

"M-mmph-?! Mmm…?!" Antonio felt his emerald eyes widen when a strongly muscled arm wrapped around his bare torso and pulled him in closer. The unexpected kiss was admittedly awkward at first – what with their noses bumping, but Quan immediately tilted his head a bit as he pressed his thin lips against the full, rosy ones. Antonio himself felt his mind go on a blank at first, however upon feeling something poke at his bottom lip, the Spaniard softly shut his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Vietnamese man's neck. He parted his lips; granting entry to the Asian's tongue. He moaned when the tongue roughly licked and felt around the wet walls before requesting his own to join in a dance.

Quan deeply inhaled the Spaniard's rich, earthy scent and it somehow enhanced the sensations that arose from within him. Holding him even closer, their bodies were pressing quite closely together, and soon, the Viet could feel something rub at his now obvious bulge. Feeling it right on him, that one small nudge caused a violent shiver to resonate within his body, to which, he gave a sudden animalistic snarl as his worn hand traveled up to the green-eyed man's chocolate curls. His spindly, spider-like fingers combing through them fondly as his kiss grew even rougher.

Antonio's moan morphed into a needy whine as he submitted himself to the Asian's actions – in truth, he was highly surprised at hearing that growl come from him, but it would be a lie if the Spaniard were to say that _that _didn't turn him on in the slightest. No; it turned him on _a lot. _Desperately wanting him, the emerald-eyed brunette ground his body against the Vietnamese man as sparks flew from the fingers that tenderly scoured his hair; prompting him to raise a hand and stroke at the Viet's cheek. The grinding of the Spaniard's body though just caused Quan to growl in an even lower and more dangerous tone as his grip on the mocha-coloured locks suddenly tightened. Antonio gave a gasp as his eyes flew open; glossy viridian meeting blazing gold. However, Quan simply pressed himself closer as his kisses grew rougher and even more aggressive – drinking and tasting the Spaniard greedily while their bodies pressed even harder against one another.

He tasted sweet and spicy.

Quan himself wasn't even registering properly of what was happening; for once his body overrun his mind, and his emotions were a spiraling inferno of desire, love and lust. And it was all for the Spaniard before him. The curiosities that plagued his mind came in full blow as he began to wonder more and more about the idea of making love with him. After all, their feelings for each other were strong and sincere, they've been together for quite a while, and finally – it was plain to see that Antonio wanted to conduct in that more intimate act with him since he was scantily clad, and practically _rubbing _and _grinding _his junk against his own.

Still, when he felt a hand suddenly brush at the hem of his cotton shirt, Quan tensed before Antonio's hand slid inside. The Vietnamese man hissed at the cool air that invaded from the larger gap created from his shirt opening, and gave a breathy exhale upon the soft skin sliding up his spine as he shut his eyes. A circle or two was drawn in a soothing press as Antonio's fingers lovingly massaged around the Asian's taut muscles.

That was when the other hand slowly reached down the band of his shorts.

Quan's eyes immediately flew up as he grabbed the Spaniard's wrist in another firm grip, prompting him to freeze in the spot. "_Lo siento much_, _mi amor_," the sun-kissed brunette apologized quickly. "I'm really sorry…I know you don't like to, and yet-"

"Not here."

Antonio blinked in surprise, "_¿Qué_?"

"Not here," Quan repeated, his voice low and firm. He hobbled slightly over to a candle and blew it out – the grey smoke billowing around him made him appear rather mysterious and added a sort of…sensuality to his being. "Upstairs. The bedroom. _Now_," his voice sounded far more serious than before, however Antonio could clearly see the sparks that were burning wildly in the Vietnamese man's orbs, and they looked _gorgeous_. Especially in the dark as Quan blew out all the candles and turned off the lamp.

The Spaniard felt his heart soar as he immediately brightened upon the Asian's words, "_¡Sí_, okay~!" When the Viet stretched out his arm a little with his hand up for offer, Antonio eagerly took it and followed him as he climbed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Despite living here and definitely knowing how everything was placed, everything seemed to melt into some sort of surreal, fairy-tale landscape – what with Quan's golden orbs focused only on him and glowing a little with the minimal lighting. How gently he was leading him along, too. The moon shimmering its radiant light through the window as the wind seemed to billow outside at the white curtains with the ocean soothingly sounding outside. Even the bed had some rose petals scattered all around the edges of it while there appeared to be a bottle on the drawer with a packet that was revealed to be condoms. Quan stared down at everything in question, to which Antonio sheepishly laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "_Lo siento_," he chortled. "But I truly want to do this with you," his voice was low and earnest.

A chuckle rumbled from within Quan's throat, "Now…where were we?"

Antonio's bright smile morphed down to a seductive smirk before his hand disappeared inside Quan's shirt again and traced his finger in a circular motion on his muscular back, "I believe we were _here_, _mi tigre_~" the Spaniard now knew what nickname seemed to switch on this aggressive and passionate side to the Vietnamese man, and he was enjoying how Quan bristled and stiffened a bit while the flames danced even more excitedly in his eyes. He was quickly silenced upon Quan grabbing his hair again, and the gasp that tumbled from his lips became quickly stifled from the Asian's pink muscle invading his mouth again. Regardless, Antonio shut his eyes as his hand this time traveled down to the band of Quan's shorts. The more his touches were travelling downward, the hotter the burn Quan felt upon his skin as his cock was now practically screaming to be released.

And sure enough, in one fast and fluid motion, Antonio had yanked down both of Quan's shorts and boxers before dropping them – freeing the long and hardened length. All in the while, having his pink muscle vivaciously morphing dances from a fond and gentle waltz to a more passionate and steamy paso doble with Quan's. His large palms then traveled to the Vietnamese man's shirt before unbuttoning the top part of it, and helping him discard it.

However, when the shirt was peeled off from the dark-haired Asian's body, Quan suddenly grabbed Antonio's shoulders, and literally _pounced _right on top of him – the both of them crashing onto the bed.

Antonio gave a yelp more from shock than in pain (the bed's sheets were very soft), as they bounced slightly before settling down. He blinked up at the Asian, to which, said Asian gave a quick word of pardon with widened eyes upon realizing how he could've hurt his partner for acting too rashly on impulse. It was like seeing a fully grown tiger morph down to a timid little kitten, but it was most likely because this was going to be their first time. So, the green-eyed brunette couldn't help but giggle at Quan's sheepishness; he truly was so cute. "Oh, don't worry!" he reassured as he gave a laugh. "I'm not hurt, _mi hermoso_, but you _did_ give me a big scare!" seeing him look so unsure and reluctant now, Antonio tried to think and quickly. Remembering the Vietnamese man's weak spot, he licked his lips impishly before murmuring huskily, "But, well…it seems that _el tigre _has caught me in his large paws~"

That nickname…Quan's mind instantly buzzed over as his cock grew even harder than before. Still, he was glad that Antonio was alright, and didn't seem to mind what was happening right now. It was then that he realized upon drawing back and looking down at him, that the Spaniard simply looked, for lack of a better word for it, _delicious_.

He was on his back with his beautifully formed, sun-kissed body slightly stretched outward with one of his arms up a bit; the other a little higher above his head. His long, lean legs were starting to slowly squeeze together as the Asian's golden eyes stopped on a slight bulge much akin to his own that seemed to be trying to poke through the black fabric that covered the Spaniard's lower regions. Antonio's usually cheerful and smiling face was pulled down to a rather mischievous expression as he licked along his bottom lip coquettishly. He slightly raised one shoulder inwardly and made a rather shy yet strangely alluring gesture where his face leaned a little closer to that very shoulder.

It was then that realization hit Quan: he was the one to take control. It was him who was going to take the lead for tonight. The thought was daunting yet exciting – it made him nervous, yet his curiosity peaked even more. This was his first time, and so was Antonio's. _'I'll definitely be careful,' _wordlessly, in one sweep, Quan ripped off the black cloth, revealing Antonio to be wearing a _very_ tight and skimpy piece of black undergarment that was _just_ containing his raging length that seemed desperate to be freed.

In truth, Antonio felt a little exposed and vulnerable in his position, however if it weren't his Vietnamese love looming over him, he would've been vexed. Shuffling a little bit in his spot, Antonio's breath caught into his throat as Quan's hand suddenly reached down to the band of what little he wore, and fiddled with it for a bit. However, to the Spaniard's dismay, Quan raised his hand and placed it on his stomach, instead.

Then, he leaned his face close down, "To answer your question, I have my prey cornered – what do you think?"

Antonio couldn't help but inwardly chuckle before he shifted in his position again, his legs rubbing against one another. "I'm still unsure, _señor tigre_…what are you going to do with me?" he purposely pulled his smirk down to a worried pout.

Quan whispered in response right in the Spaniard's ear, "You're a rabbit, and you've been cornered by a tiger." His voice was very deep and husky, which made Antonio's heart skip a beat as a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. "You do the math."

Before Antonio could answer, Quan suddenly rubbed right on his right nipple; his spindly finger pressing down and rolling around before pinching the nub – seemingly experimenting which degree of touch would be the most effective. The Spaniard gasped from the sudden jolt that then traveled down to his aroused cock, causing him to give another needy whine. However, Quan didn't appear to be far from done with his chest, as he leaned his head close to it, and started planting slow, fervent kisses all over – excited with the feedback he was getting. Antonio squirmed slightly as he gave a groan when Quan's tongue poked out, and flicked around and over his nipples, and before he knew it, Quan's teeth brushed against them, too. Naturally, this caused Antonio to give a loud squeal as he arched his back slightly and placed a hand at the back of Quan's head; his bronze fingers gripping the dark tresses. The Vietnamese man himself raised one hand up to hold the Spaniard's free one, while the other made work pulling and pinching at the green-eyed brunette's nipples in a rapid pace. His kisses then trailed up to Antonio's shoulder, before giving a slight nibble there. Antonio moaned in pleasure as he turned his head to place feverish kisses on Quan's own shoulder.

It seemed a weak spot was located, for when Antonio's lips brushed upon a patch that connected with his shoulder, a tingle purged down to his member again, which caused Quan to suddenly bring his teeth down a bit harder than what he intended. As a result, Antonio gave a yelp. Looking back down, there was an apparent red mark located. However, before he could apologize, Antonio had wrapped his arm around the Asian's neck and yanked him down in order to close the gap between them.

Feeling something warm invade his open mouth, Quan gave a startled grunt before squeezing his eyes shut. Still, when Antonio's muscle began caressing around his wet walls, the Viet simply groaned as he allowed him to do so. All the while, his hand left the Spaniard's now perked up nipples and began rubbing progressively down. Down those hard abdominal muscles, down that flat belly, down…

…until they squeezed slightly at the bulge.

Antonio squeaked; breaking away from the steamy kiss and bucking his hips. With the pressure that applied down to his nether regions, it caused him to moan and whimper even more desperately as he began to tighten his grip on both the sheets, and Quan's own hair. Quan himself gave a gasp as his eyes flew open. Looking down and giving a harder, more teasing squeeze on the Spaniard's contained cock, he started gasping when he could already feel his tip already start to leak with precum. To this, he really didn't know what to say as his mouth began flapping up and down in shock. What _could _he say? This was the first time this has ever happened to him, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be spilling first so early. But before he could say anything, Antonio beat him to it.

"Quan..." he breathed huskily as he shuffled underneath the Vietnamese man's great hand. "Quan, _mi tigre_, _por favor_…" sweat was already beginning to drip down his matted forehead, and his emerald hues were becoming glazed with a longing look. "Please..."

That imploring tone made Quan narrow his eyes a bit and arch a thin eyebrow. The Asian slowly strutted his spider-like fingers before practically tearing off what little covered the Spaniard, allowing his now swollen cock to bounce free. Much to Quan's own surprise, it was starting to leak clear drops much like himself.

Antonio propped his head up on the pillow before asking in a panting voice at his partner's pause, "What…what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" responded Quan as he shook his head. "It's just…" he looked away, cheeks flushing. "It's quite big…" he was a bit embarrassed to say it out loud, but hey – it was just him and his partner; there was nothing he should hide, really.

"Oh?" Antonio laughed; there was his shyness again. However, he himself couldn't help but blush a little at his beloved, "You're quite large yourself." Seeing the Viet's member stand up proudly, the Spaniard was suddenly overcome with curiosity. Especially remembering something that Francis had spoken of before while helping him dress up. It was an interesting piece of advice, and Antonio's curiosity began to peak upon recalling it.

"What is it?" questioned Quan when the Spaniard slowly began to sit up from his place – prompting the Asian to back off and give him room. However, when he felt Antonio's hand immediately take hold of his length, the Vietnamese man exclaimed in shock and landed slightly backwards in a sitting position himself – his legs splayed out a bit, "H-hey! What are you doing…?!"

And then, to his astonishment, Antonio propped down on his elbows and knees, and began licking around his arousal. The pink muscle poked out and wavered around before settling upon his slit, causing Quan to jerk up and arch his back while he grit his teeth. Still, it _definitely _invoked a pleased reaction that his body seemed to approve of, and for that, he simply watched a bit before Antonio suddenly took the length and entered it in his mouth.

"A-ah…!" the Viet gasped as his own honey-gold hues glazed over. "Anto…ngh …"

Antonio simply moaned in response as he bobbed his head up and down; progressively allowing the long length of the Asian deeper inside his mouth until it was all inside. However, he found himself choking slightly upon realizing that maybe he placed Quan's cock in a little _too _deep. So for that he quickly took it out again with a loud _'pop' _that seemed to make the both of them jump. Either way, he gripped tenderly on the aroused member, and swirled his tongue around it. His fingernails sunk into the sheets, Quan started to gasp before it joined with extremely pleased moans and pants. Everything seemed to be still at that moment as he watched the mocha-haired man continue with the highly erotic act. When he left his cock, though, Quan could feel his sudden wave of euphoria fly out the window in millions of gritty pieces before spotting Antonio taking the bottle from the drawer.

Instantly, Quan grabbed the bottle away, unscrewed the cap almost feverishly, but in his excitement, he accidentally spilled most of the contents on his entire hand, and part of his saliva-coated cock, causing him to splutter in shock at the liquid splashing on his skin. Antonio himself clapped a hand to his mouth, giggling. "Well, it's good to have extra then less," he remarked as he suddenly turned around and lay right on his stomach while his hands were wrapping around one of the pillows. "I'm ready when you are, _mi tigre~_"

Quan snapped out of his thoughts upon being addressed that way again. He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath – almost ironic; their first time, yet _he _was the one who was far more apprehensive than the one who would be on the receiving end. He wasn't sure if Antonio himself was nervous or just plain excited, but it seemed more likely the latter considering that the Spaniard now lifted his ass up in the air in plain view.

There were many remarks that were placed to Antonio's posterior and how lovely it looked plenty of times before; whether it be on a date or just hanging around close company – especially in tight jeans. However, it was one of the things that made Quan angry about how people were objectifying the sweet Spaniard. For that, he frowned as his shoulders relaxed, _'He's not a piece of meat for display; he's a person with feelings and concerns.' _Shuffling slightly closer, he shakily brought one drenched finger up to Antonio's tight and puckered entrance. _'He doesn't mind the attention at first, but then…if it's too much…'_ he paused as he licked his lips – feeling even more anxious than he ever had before. _'He becomes nervous and uncomfortable. Since they look down there, and not at his face.'_

Antonio held his breath a little when he could feel that slight warmth slowly approach his virgin entry, and for that, he tried to tilt his head around to see what Quan was up to, when he suddenly felt a foreign object enter inside of him. Giving a slight wince, however he propped himself up _very _carefully when he felt the long, thin object inside of him start to explore around. His breathing became haggard as a myriad of moans started to tumble out from his lips again when Quan's finger continued to search inside of him. "Q-Quan…" he groaned as he faintly arched his back a little. "Q-Quan…a-ahhh!" he yelped in pain when he could feel that finger suddenly bump into a spot that caused his knees to buckle and the stimulating sensations to shoot _upward_. However, with what pain the Spaniard felt, pleasure also came hand-in-hand almost instantaneously.

However, hearing his pained cry, Quan instantly froze, "S-sorry! D-did…did I hurt you?"

Antonio craned his head around as he panted, "It's okay...I'm fine, really! Please...continue."

Quan bit his lip, unconvinced upon seeing what appeared to be drops pricking at the corner of those grass green eyes. So, for that, the Vietnamese man shook his head, keeping the place that had made Antonio buckle in mind, before removing his finger. Antonio mewled before whimpering needily; confused as to why the Asian suddenly exited him, before he could feel strong hands carefully clasp his broadened shoulders. Looking around, his face was met by Quan's lips as they tenderly kissed at the crystal drops that formed at his eyes until they were gone. And slowly, ever so slowly, Antonio found himself being manually turned around in a gentle manner – so now he was on his back and able to face him fully as well as see everything.

Maybe it was because he was lucky to find someone who actually considered how he felt so much, or maybe it was because it was going to be their first time soon, but Antonio couldn't help but feel his heart swell in utmost joy at the Asian's actions, and so a sunny smile formed.

Then, the Viet went back to work.

A little more determined than before, Quan's still slick finger entered inside of him again, but this time, Antonio was much more prepared. He gripped the sheets as his chest heaved up and down before the golden-eyed Asian again found that same spot that caused the Spaniard to enter pure bliss. This time, though Quan seemed to falter a bit, Antonio reassured him that he was doing it well, and it felt good. He was able to smile softly with a hazy gloss that masked over his shining viridian eyes – making them appear like polished jade stones to the Vietnamese man. "Continue..." he whispered in a low, urging tone. "Right there~"

"Here?" questioned Quan as he entered his second finger and instantly hit the spot with it, too.

Antonio squeaked and arched his back before nodding vigorously, "_¡S-sí_, there! There!"

Giving a nod, and feeling more confident, Quan began to slowly stretch his fingers – scissoring his drenched digits and wiggling them slightly around until the Spaniard's puckered entrance became a bit looser in preparation, while also making sure to hit that sweet, sensitive spot over and over again to please him. Needless to say, Antonio moaned hotly as he bucked against the fingers, feeling the pleasure bubble intensely from within his stomach, and engulf him in a swirl of blazing fire.

Feeling that Antonio was ready for what was to come next, Quan carefully slid his fingers out from inside of the Spaniard, causing the chocolate-haired man to give a whine. However, though feeling the pleasure crumble away the moment the dark-haired Viet's digits left his spot, he knew that what was to come next would be far more, and for that, he couldn't help but feel nervousness wrap together with his excitement.

However, before Quan could tear a condom out from the packet, Antonio spoke up, "Wait."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't want you to use a condom," this time, Antonio lifted his head up a little and beamed warmly. "I want…I want to feel you inside of me. I want _you _– not some piece of plastic – inside me."

Quan was highly taken aback at those words, however it would be a lie to say that he wasn't slightly touched yet stimulated from it. Giving a small sigh, he nodded, "Very well…" so for that, he gathered the bottle, and this time carefully poured the remains of it onto his still erect and ready cock. Feeling the liquid coolly prickle slightly, he carefully came closer and gripped at Antonio's legs; lifting them up a bit and resting them onto his hips. Cautiously, he came forward, with his tip slowly protruding into the entrance.

Antonio shook his head impatiently, which caused him to suddenly wrap his legs around the Vietnamese man's waist, and pull him inward, causing the Asian's long member to instantly enter and slam right onto that spot. Quan had given a surprised squeak himself before his hands gripped tightly onto Antonio's exquisitely crafted hips. Feeling the Spaniard's walls pulse and convulse around his length was strange at first; Quan had to admit, however at the same time…it was as if he could feel Antonio's pulse resonate in time with his own.

So, for that, Quan decided to try and take the initiative. He gave one thrust as Antonio's strong arms wrapped around his torso, and started clawing at his muscled back. Eagerly, Antonio pushed back encouragingly onto the long, slow and torturous rhythm that the Vietnamese man had started. Oh, how the Spaniard wanted him to go faster – just go that little bit faster and relieve this desire that was building impatiently from within him. Whimpers, moans and flushed whispering streamed relentlessly out from Antonio's panting mouth, tumbling down from his rosy lips as they settled on Quan's ears pleasantly like sensual music.

"Q-Quan, _fóllame_…"

Quan wasn't sure what the Spaniard was saying this time, however whatever he said, his richly accented and lilting voice drove him on more. Soon, any coherent thoughts or whatever worry and restraint he felt flew out the window and into the night as Quan's grip tightened on the Spaniard's hips – his fingernails digging in a little deeper as he began to pick up speed due to the driving pleasure that seemed to egg him on, as well as the imploring expression on the green-eyed brunette's handsome face.

Every time he called and breathed out his name, Quan simply growled and groaned back as he became more and more determined. "Antonio…" he murmured as his hips rolled inward and skin slapped among skin.

Antonio gasped before more melting moans came out of his luscious lips again, "_¡Más_…_más fuerte, más rápido_…! _¡Ay, sí_! Quan! _¡Por favor_! Please!" tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as his voice grew desperately louder and louder. "_¡F__óllame_, _mi tigre_! _¡F__óllame, por favor_!"

Again, Quan really wasn't so sure what his Spanish love was yelping at him in such a pleading tone, but regardless, it turned him on farther, and he simply thrust deeper, harder and wilder. Honestly, he was a bit surprised at his own resilience – he had expected to release right there and then, what with himself amid the delectable noises that Antonio was making underneath him.

Holding his Asian partner closer, Antonio mewled as he felt himself draw closer and closer into climax. The crystal tears that gathered at the corners of his emerald eyes spilled out - rolling down his tanned cheeks. He could feel warm lips peck at his temple, and when he leaned back, he leaned upwards when Quan bent his face down; their lips instantly connecting and their tongues engaged in yet another dance, albeit this time a sweeter and slower one.

When they broke off, Quan's thrusts started to become desperate themselves. Antonio ran his fingers through the Viet's raven hair again, causing him to moan. The golden-eyed Asian finally felt himself edge closer and for that, he wildly came in and out to try and relieve not only himself, but also to fulfil Antonio's pleasure as the Spaniard rolled his hips and bucked himself against the Viet's length along the tempestuous tempo. "Q-Quan-!" Antonio cried out; his voice straining and emblazoned with passion. "Quan…a-ah!" his eyes slightly rolled back his head as he gave breathy pants. "_Quan_! _QUAN_!"

"Anto…" the Vietnamese man gasped out upon hearing his name shouted in a manner that was dripping with desire. He squeezed his eyes shut as he growled out loud himself, "Antonio-!" The green-eyed brunette moaned at hearing his own name uttered out in such a fraught and throaty tone as his whole body shook violently at the pleasure that now bathed the both of them.

Giving a sharp snarl that morphed to a cry, Quan felt as if the whole world seemed to burst in a blurred and dotted white when he suddenly released his load; slamming right into the Spaniard. Antonio himself gave a delighted squeal that tore at his throat as he simultaneously came – exploding his thick, warm release right between the both of them. Traces of the milky white substance located on his belly, as well as Quan's.

His body heaving up and down and his whole figure dripping with sweat, Quan was already starting to feel the effects of exhaustion due to the great amount of effort during the last couple of wild thrusts. He was _very_ close to collapsing his body. However, before his limbs gave way, he moved slightly to the side and so when he fell down, he landed right beside the panting Spaniard. Both were lying on their backs as the sweat continued to ride down their nude forms. _'This…'_ Quan blinked back some sweat as he slowly tilted his head to face the green-eyed brunette. Antonio's sun-kissed skin was flushed as rosy as his lips while parts of his chocolate curls matted to his perspiring forehead. His chest heaving up and down as he gasped for air. _'Antonio and I…'_ coming to his senses upon catching sight of the glazed look in Antonio's jade eyes, the Viet's own golden ones widened. _'We…we actually _did _it.'_

Antonio himself shut his eyes a little bit to regain some of his voice before he craned his head to his right to see that the Asian's eyes were tentatively travelling his face. Giving a slightly hoarse chuckle, Antonio smiled – emerald meeting honey gold. It was there that Quan could see that the Spaniard's eyes were glowing. Glowing with some sort of green flame that contained both fulfillment and raw passion, as well as a compassionate pool with little glimmers of gentleness in between.

With such an endearing look pointed towards him, Quan felt his thin lips spread slowly out into a smile. And for once, much to Antonio's joy, it was an obvious one. Though still shy in tone, it was far from the small ones he was accustomed to, and it seemed to make the Vietnamese man's whole face brighten. He appeared even handsomer to the sun-kissed brunette's eyes.

No more words needed to be spoken anymore. Both men simply came closer, curling up and nestling against one another in the sea of bed sheets, as sleep finally settled onto the both of them, and permitted rest to their exhausted yet deeply satisfied and loving beings.

* * *

Antonio stirred a bit before cranking an eye open. Noticing that the spot next to him was cold and bare, he groggily opened his eyes and looked around. Blinking, he stared at the spot, wondering what was missing, when it _finally _struck him. "Eh…?!" he grunted unceremoniously.

Trying to sit up quickly upon realizing what was missing, he gave a wince upon feeling pain blossom on his posterior. For that, he stopped, eyes stretching open even more. _'So…that wasn't a dream, then?' _he thought to himself. _'Were Quan and I really able…to finally do it? Oh, please let it not be a dream!'_

"Good morning," a deep voice spoke up pleasantly, albeit a little hoarsely. "Glad you're up. Are you alright?"

Antonio looked up and saw the Vietnamese man fully clothed and entering the room with a tray that had a plate with a roll and some cheese. There was also a cup of thick, rich hot chocolate and what appeared to be churros judging from the thin and long doughy shapes. Immediately, the Spaniard brightened upon the sight of him, "Quan, _¡__buenos dias_!" he could feel his stomach starting to growl when the rich wisps of a delectable aroma settled into his nostrils. "Ah, that smells _really _good, _mi querido_~"

"Good morning to you, too," Quan greeted back as he carefully placed the tray down in front of him. "I thought that you'd be too tired to get out of bed, so I thought I'd make you breakfast. You know…" he scratched his head. "From last night…"

Antonio's eyes widened as he asked, "So we did? We really _did _do it?"

Quan nodded, though his eyes averted away as he instantly blushed, "Y-yeah…we did after all." He then craned his head; golden eyes flashing with concern, "You're alright, I hope. You weren't hurt last night?"

Antonio shook his head, "No, no. I'm perfectly fine~. In fact," he laughed as he took his cup in both his hands. "I'd…actually like to do it again some time."

"That can be accounted for," Quan responded, feeling a small smile spread on his face yet again. He didn't know why; but ever since he and Antonio had made that one final step further in the relationship, he couldn't help but feel some sort of wave of happiness just wash over him at knowing that he and the Spaniard were bound to each other in some way. "I do not mind doing it again, but certainly not today – you need rest."

"To be honest," Antonio confessed. "I've wanted to do that with you for quite a while. But…you always said no because you said you weren't ready and you didn't want it." Blowing softly on his hot chocolate, he smiled softly, "You really don't know how happy you made me last night, _mi amor_."

Quan just blinked; now for once, lost for words. Still, seeing his partner look content and sounding completely honest, the Asian simply gave a small snort that sounded more out of amusement rather than in a scoffing tone. Leaning himself over, he wrapped an arm around the Spaniard's shoulders, before taking a churro. Dipping it in the hot chocolate in Antonio's hands, he brought it up close to the green-eyed brunette's face – offering it out.

Giving another laugh, Antonio leaned forward and bit eagerly at the sweet treat as the familiar flavours and sugary and buttery texture tickled his tongue and uplifted his being. The company certainly contributed to him feeling cheery again.

While feeding him, Quan paused when he felt his fingers brush upon what felt to be some slight indent on the Spanish man's skin. Looking over, he felt his face flush upon seeing a reddened imprint of what his teeth had done last night. Noticing that the Viet seemed highly embarrassed, Antonio stretched his neck out slightly before glimpsing down at the mark. "S-sorry about that one," Quan apologized as he rubbed his neck. "That looks like it might take a while to disappear…"

Antonio assured, "There's no need to apologize! _Mi tigre_ was just marking his territory~"

"You…really should be careful with calling me that," Quan murmured as his face caught fire and his heart skipped a beat. Still, he felt himself glow with pride in being addressed in that way. Tigers were after all an animal deeply revered in many parts of the East. "And, Antonio…" he was able to spread a weak smile on his usually cold and serious face. "That's not how a tiger marks its territory."

"It's not?"

"No," he couldn't help but chortle at the confused expression on the chocolate-haired Spaniard's face. "It really isn't."

Seeing him laugh and smile so openly was a change for Antonio, but it was a nice, _spectacular _change. Though he knew that Quan would most likely morph down to his calm, collected and composed expression when he left and reached work, the sun-kissed brunette felt all the more honoured in being that special person that the Vietnamese man can reveal this warm and happy side to.

So for that, he joined his laughter.

* * *

**And that fulfills my OTP needs as well as this story. XD my second time writing smut, but the thing was, I wanted to aim for a more tender angle as well as somehow keeping it hot and steamy, but I'm not sure if I succeeded...TT7TT **

**Anyway, peace out, guys!  
- Hebi-Kazechi-10**


End file.
